


Nada más

by NatalieAnnickMalfoyGranger



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adults, Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Professions, Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, F/F, F/M, Friendship, Gay Theodore Nott, Good, Good Slytherins, Good Theodore Nott, Hogwarts, Hogwarts Professors, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Not Epilogue Compliant, Past Sexual Abuse, Post-Battle of Hogwarts, Post-Canon, Post-Hogwarts, Post-Second War with Voldemort, Post-War, Professors, Sex Education, Sexuality Crisis, Slytherin, What-If, Work
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:22:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28934730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NatalieAnnickMalfoyGranger/pseuds/NatalieAnnickMalfoyGranger
Summary: Abrió la puerta del aula con Theo detrás de él e intentó calmarse mientras llegaba a su asiento y sacaba de su mochila un pequeño bolso blanco, vació el contenido sobre su escritorio y, observando a sus alumnos, comenzó a hablar.
Relationships: Theodore Nott/Zacharias Smith





	Nada más

**_Disclamer_** : Todo lo conocido es de J. K. Rowling.

"Este fic participa en el minirreto de enero para La Copa de la Casa 20/21 del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black" (FanFiction).

_BETA_ : Nea -blackhole- Poulain.

Profesión: Educador sexual (advertidos quedan).

Protagonista: Zacharias Smith.

* * *

Zach llegó unos minutos antes de que comenzara la reunión; estaba sumamente nervioso e intentó ocultárselo al chico que lo tomó de la mano a mitad del pasillo. Hubiese cruzado al lado que no era si no fuese por Theo, que lo jaló hacia él, conduciéndolo al aula que habían reservado para la reunión semanal.

Abrió la puerta del aula con Theo detrás de él e intentó calmarse mientras llegaba a su asiento y sacaba de su mochila un pequeño bolso blanco, vació el contenido sobre su escritorio y, observando a sus alumnos, comenzó a hablar:

—¿Saben qué es esto? —preguntó alzando una pulsera de goma y mostrándosela a todos.

—Un brazalete —respondió Scorpius riéndose mientras alzaba los hombros.

—¿Se acuerdan que cada combinación de colores representa espectros distintos?

—Esa, —James señaló la banda rosa, azul y morada—, es la de los bisexuales. La mía.

—Entonces, ataja —dijo lanzándosela antes de tomar una con tres franjas: rosa, amarillo y azul.

—Esa sería la mía —murmuró Lysander subiendo la mirada del piso al brazalete mientras se acercaba a Zach—. La semana pasada, durante la reunión, entendí que no está mal sentirse así y al final, me alegré de que existiera algo que me representase.

—¡Eso es genial! —exclamó Zach tendiéndole la pulsera—. Justo para eso está este grupo. Todos necesitamos personas que nos comprendan y apoyen, porque afuera eso no es tan fácil.

—Tú llevas años ayudándonos, Zach. —Roxanne sonrió ampliamente—. Si no fuese por ti, no hubiese aprendido el encantamiento anticonceptivo.

—Y yo me hubiese convertido en un mar de lágrimas si no me hubieses encontrado aquella tarde —añadió Rose acomodándose un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja—, nadie nos explicaba las cosas tan claramente.

—La información es su mejor arma. —Zach volteó a ver a Theo, su ayudante, se les notaba que estaban orgullosos de ver jóvenes tan distintos a los de su generación.

—Eres muy importante para el colegio, Zach —interrumpió Albus pasándole un brazo por encima de los hombros a Scorpius.

—Además, yo no sabía qué hacer con lo que sentía —susurró Lorcan apretando su muñeca izquierda con su otra mano—, hasta que nos explicaste lo de los espectros.

Zacharias siempre salía de esas reuniones con energías renovadas. Comenzó con los cursos cuando terminó Hogwarts y ahora, veinte años después, no había día que se arrepintiera de abrir su agencia; el mundo mágico aún necesitaba ayuda.

Debía darle a Draco la lista de ingredientes que iba a necesitar. Ya había llegado el momento de enseñarles a los de quinto y sexto a preparar la poción protectora. «¿Será que, de una vez, aprenden la lubricante?». Zach no era nuevo en esto pero, al no tener un plan de estudios establecido, a veces se le complicaba planificar las clases.

Nunca aceptó dinero de McGonnagall. Ver a sus alumnos aprendiendo, madurando y enseñándole a otros era pago suficiente para el trabajo que él hacía por ellos. Sólo necesitaba verlos crecer felices; nada más.

* * *

Fin :)

**NdA:**

**1)** Zach puede parecer un poco pijo pero, según yo, no sólo da clases en Hogwarts, así que gana por otros lados y por eso no acepta dinero del colegio.

**2)** Esta es una pareja que desbloqueé hace poquito y me parece que son _interesantes_ juntos... Nunca hubiese pensado antes en juntar a Theodore con Zacharias pero ahora me los imagino como un dúo dinámico! jejejeje...

**3)** Todo esto estaría pasando en el 2019. James y Roxanne están en quinto. Lorcan y Lysander en cuarto. Albus, Rose y Scorpius en tercero.

**4)** Se que es una profesión muy simple pero me parece super importante que tuviesen a alguien que los pudiera ayudar con cualquier duda o problema que tuviesen, incluso hay una pista que hace entender que tan cercanos son los estudiantes con su profesor.

**5)** ADORO las pulseras de representación, no tengo ninguna aún pero algún día me compraré una. Siempre me han gustado mucho los brazaletes de goma y la primera vez que vi los de las orientaciones sexuales, salté en una para de la emoción.

**6)** La imagen de portada es de Ink Well en el Pinterest de Fine Art America.

Bueno, ahora sí, eso es todo... Espero que les haya gustado aunque sea un poquito y, mientras me tapo con una enorme manta, espero sus crucios, kudos o comentarios.


End file.
